


Insatiable

by Ashley Ω Nova (AshleyOmegaNova)



Series: Works Inspired by Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Patch 5.3 - Reflections in Crystal [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Catboys, Dancer Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Dom/sub, Dominant G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch, Frottage, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Humiliation, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Oral Sex, Polyamorous Character, Porn, Post-Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal, Sex Worker Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Smut, Top G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyOmegaNova/pseuds/Ashley%20%CE%A9%20Nova
Summary: Like any good adventurer, Ash'leytai's got his opener down to a routine. Even when it comes to sex.Especiallywhen it comes to sex. Start with a standard step, throw in a technical step and a flourish, a bit of devilment, all to work up his partners and see what surfaces.Like any good adventurer, Ash'leytai is versatile and willing to play whatever role is needed. Even when it comes to sex.Especiallywhen it comes to sex. Today, it seems G'raha wants to be the Dom.(Features G'raha growling "You're mine.")
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Ash'leytai Ati, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: Works Inspired by Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Patch 5.3 - Reflections in Crystal [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898410
Kudos: 23





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> Ash'leytai Ati is my Final Fantasy XIV character. He's a gendequeer/genderfluid Miqo'te. The pronouns I use for him are usually inconsistent, but apparently I wrote this all in he/him. Go figure, gender's weird! If you'd like to see my character, or know more about them, check [their carrd](https://pinkmiqo.carrd.co/).
> 
> If you'd like to hear G'raha growl "You're mine," check [this vid.](https://twitter.com/hersheyfont/status/1192347815822819328)

"Leytai...!" Another moan escaped the red-haired Miqo'te's lips. His hands gripped at the other Miqo'te's pink hair.

Ash'leytai's dark brown eyes rose to meet the fiery red ones gazing longingly down at him, confident a bit of eye contact would work his partner up even more. He maintained that eye contact as his lips worked the red-haired Miqo'te's dick, tongue staying pressed to its underside, taking the whole length like the seasoned pro he was. Backing his head up, Ash'leytai sucked needily at the head, the eventual releasing of his lips creating a slight popping noise. Those red eyes shot back into their bearer's head at the sensation, his body jolting as if ready to collapse, jarring a loud moan out of him.

"Those cute gasps are such good encouragement, Raha." Ash'leytai smiled and looked up to the arms reaching out of view above his head. "As is the intensity you're pawing at my head with. A bit rough, today, but you know I love that."

An encouraging headpat was the only response G'raha could manage at first, slurping back the drool that was starting to pool at the corners of his lips. "You're doing such a good job," he finally managed. "It hardly seems fair that a savior of two worlds should also be so skilled with his mouth."

"Come on, Raha. I'm no savior," he ran a finger teasingly up G'raha's shaft, "and you _know_ I'm skilled with more than just my mouth." The smirk Ash'leytai wore was _salacious._ It wasn't a look befitting a Warrior of Light. No, it was the look of a corrupting devil, a succubus and incubus both, offering any pleasure the subject of his gaze might want. It caused G'raha's hands to tighten around his hair in excitement, bringing a gleam to his brown eyes.

"Get up." There was a commanding tone to G'raha's voice; one that sent a pleasant shiver down Ash'leytai's spine as he rose to his feet. He never knew if working him up so hard would bring out the forceful side of him, or flip his switch the other way. But if there was still any doubt this time, it evaporated the moment G'raha turned him and pressed him onto their apartment bed, immediately mounting him, mouth going for his neck.

Suddenly Ash'leytai was the noisy one, G'raha's necking prompting moaning and giggling in equal parts. G'raha was biting a bit, and wrenching Ash'leytai's wrists to the bed—he'd _just_ received encouragement to be rough, after all. He positioned himself such that their dicks were pressed against one another, and he rocked his hips just enough to rub them, bringing Ash'leytai close to overstimulation already.

"R-Raha," Ash'leytai forced out between laughs and moans. Whatever else he'd had to say was lost in a sea of gasps and delighted squeals, G'raha's nibbling and sucking wiping the slate of his mind for a moment. Without conscious thought, he'd begun thrusting his hips back against the man pinning him, craving more stimulation from G'raha's dick, though the growing desperation in his motions meant he was missing his mark more than he was hitting it.

For all of Ash'leytai's squirming beneath him, G'raha kept those wrists pinned, his grip painfully tight for his masochist partner. "Leytai..." He raised his head, stretching as best he could with his short frame to bring his lips to the feline ears atop Ash'leytai's head. "You're _mine,_ " he growled before tugging at them with his teeth.

"RaHAAAAAAaaaaa!" The sudden, unexpected sensation of his lover's teeth upon his ears turned his moan into a scream. For a brief moment, he was lucid enough to wonder if his neighbors had heard. For a briefer moment, he was even more lucid and remembered he'd never received complaints before. And then complete thoughts became hard once again, his focus instead on how hard his boyfriend was. Out of pride, perhaps, he tried to say something more than just his lover's name. "Y-Yeah, I'm yours. I... I'm yours to do what you want with, Raha. You know I'll do anything you waaAAAN— WAN—" G'raha had returned to his neck with a bite.

A smirk took G'raha's lips. "Wan wan? I suppose you do style yourself a dog, don't you?"

"Sh-Shut up." A shared laugh slowed the action. G'raha released one of Ash'eytai's wrists to caress his face, offering an affectionate gaze. They tenderly kissed.

The two stared lovingly at each other for a bit longer, until G'raha's smile transformed into a sneer. His hand went back to wrenching his lover's free wrist to the mattress. His hips rocked, his teeth meeting his beloved's neck once again. The tender interlude had ended, and G'raha still had every intention of riding out the toppy-feelings Ash'leytai had stoked in him.

If anything, the brief pause had only made Ash'leytai needier. He bucked back against his partner with wild abandon, tongue lolling from his mouth. The moment G'raha released his wrists, his arms were around G'raha, grabbing wantingly at his back and shoulders. The two pressed their foreheads against one another, eyes locked intensely while they thrust their dicks. The friction of such sensitive skin against equally sensitive skin was already bringing them close to the edge, so it wasn't long before G'raha pinned his partner at the shoulders and sat back up, slowing their pace.

G'raha was panting, and not just from exhaustion. Between the frotting, the oral he'd received earlier, and Ash'leytai's hands pawing at him (one currently on his waist, another grabbing at his butt), he was reaching the point where he needed to think about if he was ready to end this. His eyes wandered down to their dicks. From head to toe, G'raha was quite short, a good half a fulm shorter than his boyfriend, who was below-average height himself. (Miqo'te never did get very tall.) But in this singular area, it was the opposite. _Has Leytai been teased enough, yet...?_ As his focus shifted back to his lover's face, it was clear he'd taken notice of where G'raha had been looking. _A little more, then,_ he smirked.

"Worry not. That a hero should have his _inadequacies_ simply makes him more endearing," he teased, lifting himself to grab a container from beneath the bed. The surprised, embarrassed look Ash'leytai gave was betrayed by the wiggling of his ears, and the ever so slight curve at the corners of his lips. An excited smile beneath the performative humiliation. G'raha had learned how to push his partner's buttons quite quickly by watching for reactions like those. From the container, he coated his hand with lubricant and began spreading it over his dick in view of his partner. "But away from the eyes of the public," G'raha continued, forcefully grabbing his partner by the waist, "you should allow one _better equipped_ to take the lead." It wasn't unlike speaking to a Nu Mou; the less you sound like you're speaking the words of power on purpose, the more effective they are. _Dogs, eh?_ G'raha thought with a quiet chuckle.

For his part, Ash'leytai couldn't be more thrilled to be bullied like this. His eyes were gleaming with excitement at his boyfriend, totally undermining his attempts to look verbally wounded and pouty. "I was going to let you top anyway, do you really need to talk down to me?" Even his bratty, performatively upset tone had a horny breathiness to it, an eagerness making obvious his intention to goad. "And you're being so rough, just overpowering me and pinning me down like that. Is this any way to treat your inspiration? To treat the Warrior of Light?" His eyes peeked vulnerably from the corners of their lids, trying to _inspire_ G'raha further.

 _You brat,_ G'raha internally scolded his partner.

The ever fluid Ash'leytai was willing to top, bottom, or side; he could be Dominant and submissive. He was eager to please, and would happily do whatever was asked of him. But whatever role he was filling, G'raha had learned firsthand, he wanted everything his partner had. Ash'leytai was insatiable. He could coax every urge and desire out of his partners, even ones they didn't yet know they had. And G'raha had a particular weakness for being reminded _who_ exactly he was Dominating.

He was a succubus and incubus both, offering any pleasure the subject of his gaze might want. Though his eyes attempted to look annoyed, the gleam within them spoke clear. 'Use the Warrior of Light like a toy.' If G'raha was going to be aggressive, he wanted the most aggressive version of him. If G'raha's tongue would be sharp, he would hone it to its sharpest. And as G'raha thrust a pair of fingers inside his partner to make use of the remaining lube, he was working at his roughest, wrenching a surprised yelp and some pleased moans out of Ash'leytai.

"It's as you always say, Leytai," G'raha started, his voice husky with a low growl to it. "You're no hero. You're just a slut. I'm only treating you appropriately." Having prepped his partner's ass, G'raha lined his dick up, the tip poking at it. Emphasizing G'raha's point, Ash'leytai began to moan and squirm, the sensation of it being _right there_ only making him need the rest. "Tell me you want it."

"I... I want it." The performative embarrassment was starting to be subsumed by actual embarrassment.

"Good boy." G'raha smirked and pushed forward, sliding the rest of his length in gradually. His partner gasped. Seasoned pro or not, Ash'leytai would need a few moments to acclimate, and G'raha's first few thrusts were relatively slow. But not feeling much resistance, that soon changed. The rhythmic sound of G'raha's pelvis hitting Ash'leytai's cushiony ass suddenly grew fast, and the pink-haired catboy's moans grew loud.

"R-Raha, you barely gave me time to— n-nyaaa!" An involuntary noise cut Ash'leytai off as G'raha pulled his hair.

"You clearly don't need any more time, judging by how easily you're taking me." G'raha's voice still reverberated with a low growl. "You're no maiden. Your ass sees enough use." His lover pawed at his back and sides, his tail brushing excitedly against G'raha's. Like any responsible couple who get rough with each other during sex, the two had a safeword. Ash'leytai had never used it. Not out of stubbornness, though he was stubborn. G'raha had just never gone farther than he could enjoy, and this was clearly no exception. No, G'raha was far from his lover's limits. So he pounded away fast and hard, keeping his grip around Ash'leytai's hair for a little while longer. Ash'leytai moaned sweetly the entire time. When G'raha finally did release his boyfriend's hair, it was so that his hands could lift the latter's thighs, draping Ash'leytai's legs over his shoulders.

Ash'leytai had just _begun_ to get used to how hard he was being fucked, and this position was far more stimulating. A position that had a history of causing Ash'leytai to cum. A position that was currently making Ash'leytai's eyes roll to the back of his head as his boyfriend railed him. The pink Miqo'te gripped the sheets, trying to anchor himself, feeling his body drifting away on clouds.

The sight (and sounds) of his lover—his inspiration—losing himself like this was starting to bring G'raha to the brink, as well. He leaned in to give a forceful-yet-loving kiss, the two catboys' tongues wrestling with one another. As he pulled back, panting like he was losing control, he whispered in a bassy tone, "Cum for me, Leytai."

"I was—ahhh~... just about to ask for permission..." His coy smile was met by an especially hard thrust, wiping it from Ash'leytai's face, replaced with rolled-back eyes and an agape mouth. G'raha was speeding toward his own climax, and Ash'leytai saw little gain in resisting his any longer. He fully let go, and in seconds he was cumming, arching his back, babbling something incoherent until his tongue hung free, his tail coiling around G'raha's leg. The spectacle pushed G'raha over the edge, and his climax began within seconds of his significant other.

G'raha released his boyfriend's legs and collapsed on top of him, burying his face in the Ash'leytai's chest. Though Ash'leytai was staring off into space, his mind piecing itself back together, he was lucid enough to place a hand on G'raha's head to pet him. The two caught their breath in each other's embrace, time seeming frozen around them. "I love you," G'raha finally managed exhaustedly after pulling out, bringing a spark of recognition back to his partner's eyes.

"I love you, too. So it was good for you?"

"Absolutely." He'd always ask this. In a way, the consistency was nice, a reminder of his partner's top priority to ground him, whether after tender sex or rough sex. But still, G'raha wondered how it could even be in question.

Yet, as ever, Ash'leytai beamed at the reassurance, the validation. His pink tail swished happily, before coming to rest around G'raha's waist. "Good." He leaned in and whispered into G'raha's ear, "I'm topping next time." Ash'leytai grinned, knowing full well he'd inevitably roll with whatever G'raha wanted in the moment, anyway. But...

"Of course, Leytai," G'raha humored him. _Not that it wouldn't be fun in its own right. Hm..._ G'raha contentedly cuddled up against him in bed, his head and arm draped across Ash'leytai's chest. But rather than enjoy the afterglow, his thoughts instead turned to that suggestion of 'next time,' imagining what pleasures may await him. G'raha was already getting hard again. _Corrupting devil,_ he smirked, his tail wrapping around Ash'leytai's thigh. _A few minutes rest, then. But after..._ So long as his partner had more to give, Ash'leytai would _obviously_ say yes. After all, he was insatiable.

**Author's Note:**

> Folks have told me I ahegao in real life when they play rough with me, tongue out, eyes rolled back. Seems to me that my character should do the same.
> 
> It's a bit weird to be a sex worker and feel like I struggled to write sex? But 1. I'm a poor writer, and 2. It's a lot harder to describe sex from a third person point of view!! It plays right into my inclination towards dry, overly-descriptive narration!
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading about my goofy, messy, queer-in-more-ways-than-one character getting railed by G'raha. See you in Duty Finder! o/


End file.
